Me enamore de un alién
by goldenmash-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic/oneshot. Leanlo porfis! PD:Esto lo hago de forma lucra yo no tengo nada que ver con la serie asi que no me demanden!


Me enamore de un alien

Prólogo

Rayos… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Bueno yo estoy aquí en medio de la nada. Todo era oscuro pero se notaba que era el espacio. Porque unos pequeños puntitos destellaban por todos lados. De la nada escuche una voz…

No te preocupes. No estás en peligro.

¡Esa voz! ¡Yo la conozco!

¡Nagato! ¿Dónde rayos me encuentro?

…

No me respondió. Espere un momento y de la nada apareció una luz blanca.

¡¿Qué rayos?

Una figura atravesó la luz blanca. Era Yuki Nagato. La luz ya había desaparecido. Me acerque a ella.

Yo, Nagato… Bueno ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?

En el espacio.

Una respuesta clara y precisa ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Estamos en la galaxia Orión. Cerca a mi planeta.

Y ¿Por qué estamos acá?

La Entidad para la Integración de la Información ha dicho que te presentes ante ellos.

¡¿Qué? Pero de ¿Qué se trata, que hizo Haruhi ahora?

No se trata de Suzumiya Haruhi. Tampoco me han dado mucha información. Pero…

Pero ¿Qué? Nagato.

Se trata sobre mí. Te contaran todo lo que yo no te pude contar.

¿Qué?

Bueno creo que ya era hora de conocer a eso idiotas. Aprovechare para escupirles todo en la cara.

Es mejor que no les faltes el respeto. Si no es posible que desaparezcas de todo el universo.

Bueno ahora sí que me asuste.

No te preocupes. Yo no dejaría que eso sucediera.

Gracias, Nagato.

Al decir verdad Nagato es muy honesta al decir esas cosas.

Es hora de irnos.

Está bien.

Tu mano.

¿Para qué?

No me respondió. Puse mi mano encima de la suya.

Cierra tus ojos.

Que acaso me vas a besar. Los cerré. Sentí un movimiento brusco como si cayéramos. Y después de eso perdí la conciencia.

Desperté en algo suave. Abrí completamente los ojos y me encontré con Nagato. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre sus muslos. Yo la miraba y ella a mí. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello. Sin pensar mi mano fue directo hacia su mejilla para poder acariciarla. Luego me di cuenta de lo que hacía y me levante rápido. Un rato después nos dirigimos a un pasillo. Nagato señalo la puerta. Pero antes que entrara me detuvo agarrando levemente mi brazo. Me gire, ella lo soltó y le pregunte algo…

¿Vas a entrar conmigo?

Si. Pero luego me van a pedir que me retire. En ese momento te pido que solamente escuches a mi jefe y respondas sus preguntas.

Bueno, lo intentare. ¿Pero que me va a decir?

Ya verás.

Entramos a una sala enorme con un círculo resplandeciente en el suelo. Ella apretó un botón y del círculo salió un rayo que en realidad se trataba del holograma del jefe de Nagato.

El es mi jefe y a la vez mi padre.

¡Tu papá!

En si es padre de todos los que viven en este planeta.

Y a que ahora me conoces. Es hora de decirte la verdad por la cual tu estas aquí. Yuki retírate por favor.

Ella asintió. Antes de salir me miro y me dijo…

Elige bien tus respuestas… Kyon-kun. Te estaré esperando afuera… cuídate.

Yo solo asentí estaba demasiado sorprendido como para responder. Ella salió.

Bueno ahora hay más privacidad.

Y ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Se trate de Yuki.

Ya lo sé. Vallamos al grano quieres.

Está bien. Tu en si tienes algo que ver por lo que Yuki había cambiado al mundo.

¿Yo? Pero como que yo tuve algo que ver.

No eres el único Suzumiya Haruhi ayudo un poco. Por si acaso me gusto mucho el mensaje que me diste. Además no me gustaría observar tu trasero. Volviendo al tema… espera ¿dijiste que no sabias si tuviste algo que ver con esto?

Si eso dije.

Pensé que tú ya lo sabías.

¿Saber qué?

Yuki Nagato te ama.

Que fue lo que escuche Nagato me ama. Mi corazón esta ¿feliz? Bueno al parecer está feliz y sorprendido a la misma vez. Aun que estar con Yuki, genial ahora la llamo Yuki, no sería tan malo. Desde que cambio el mundo y con lo que paso en la montaña nevada. Yuki me ha comenzado a gustar un poco. Pero ahora con lo que me dijo su jefe ¡Me gusta más!

Espere, lo que usted está pensando no es muy razonable. Si Suzumiya Haruhi se diera cuenta sería el fin de toda la humanidad.

No me importa. Ahora sé lo que siento.

Yo además no puedo aceptar esa relación.

¿Por qué? Solo porque soy humano y Yuki es un alíen.

Exacto. Esa es la razón.

Demonios.

Al menos de que…

Kyon vuelve a la realidad esa idea es muy loca. Creo que Haruhi me ha contagiado su locura. Pero si no lo intento nunca podre estar con Yuki.

Oye… Te tengo una propues…

Algo me interrumpió. Yuki entro como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

Espera. No lo digas por favor.

Pero…

No importa. Si lo hace tu vida no va a volver a ser la misma.

No, Yuki no puedo siempre toda mi vida ha sido aburrida hasta que se fundó la brigada SOS. Por favor. Déjame hacerlo.

Bueno ahora sé que tramas aunque quieras no lo puedo aceptar no sabemos si sobrevivirías al brusco cambio de tu cuerpo.

No me importa. Lo hare.

Si es lo que tú quieres. Yuki tu misma vas a hacer la transformación.

Está bien.

Yuki se acerco a mí y me pidió mi muñeca. Yo sabía lo que seguía me iba a morder. Se acerco y me mordió. Instantáneamente un terrible dolor se apodero de todo mi cuerpo. Me hubiera desmayado si no fuera por Yuki que me estaba agarrando

Ahhhhh! Duele, duele, duele! No puedo más.

No! Tienes que resistir no nos puedes dejar solos. Yo… no quiero volver a estar sola

Yuki!

Ella termino de decir esto y me abrazo.

Transformación 75%.

Comencé a arañar a Yuki con mis manos.

Transformación 89%.

Se me estaba nublando la vista. No lo iba a lograr.

Kyon. Resiste. Tienes que resistir.

Transformación 97%.

Ya ni podía respirar. Pero todos mis sentidos volvieron cuando sentí uno pequeños labios sobre los míos. Me termino de besar. Y solo pude escucharla decir "Transformación Completa", de ahí me desmaye.

Muy bien Yuki ahora espera hasta que se despierte y regresen.

Si.

Mi conciencia volvió y me levante estaba en una especie de cama. Pero no era la mía. Mire a mi costado y ahí se encontraba ella.

No era necesario que lo hagas.

Eso ya no importa. Ahora soy un alíen.

De eso no se trata.

Te diré la razón por la que cambie…

Ahora no es hora de regresar.

Sentí que estaba molesta. Si estaba molesta. No podía quejarme.

Está bien. Vamos entonces.

Tu mano

Una pregunta

¿Qué?

Este viaje requiere cualquier tipo de contacto ¿no?

Si.

Espero que no me mates por lo que voy hacer.

Me acerque a ella y la bese muy apasionadamente. Al comienzo manteníamos los ojos abierto pero luego los cerramos. Sentí el mismo movimiento brusco y desperté en mi cuarto. Ni bien desperté busque mi celular. Tenía que llamar a Yuki. Marque el número y espere hasta que contestara.

…

¿Hola? ¿Nagato está ahí?

…

¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Necesito hablar contigo.

Si.

Está bien voy para allá.

Me cambie y salí por la ventana de mi cuarto. En poco tiempo llegue al departamento de Yuki. Llame por el intercomunicador. Y luego se abrió la puerta. Como el elevador demoraba mucho subí por las escaleras. Llegue a la puerta y toque. Yuki abrió la puerta. Ni bien la abrió me acerque a besarla. La bese por un largo tiempo. Luego nos separamos.

Yuki… esa es la razón.

¿Cuál?

Te amo Yuki. Te amo mucho.

Kyon… yo… también te amo.

Nos seguimos besando, la cargue y ella me indico donde estaba su cuarto. Ya se imaginaran lo que sigue después pero eso se los puedo contar en otra ocasión. Aunque a veces pienso que soy muy afortunado de enamorarme de un alíen pero ahora yo también soy uno. Ahhhhh… que difícil va a ser la vida ahora.

¿Fin?


End file.
